


Clever

by jokerswild, orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Fili is Full of Surprises, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scheming, in the form of a ribbon, mild exhibitionism, slight plot, very mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerswild/pseuds/jokerswild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili needs some well needed relief from duties as prince, and Bofur is happy to oblige. However, when Thorin nearly catches them, Fili thinks of some revenge of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of some art I had made many months ago, and Tarah and I had some wild conversations about the possible results afterwards xD We started this collab October of last year 2014, and its taken this long to finish it! Both of us were busy with other things and other fandoms and I think we had quite forgotten we had this sitting in our google docs. I thought of finishing it the other day so here it is! 
> 
> As a note: ALWAYS talk to your partner before engaging in acts that were not discussed and mutually agreed upon! I think that's the only fault that I find in this story, but it ends up being okay between the two of them :)
> 
> Also, I'm splitting this into two chapters because there is a huge amount of smut. lmao. enjoy!

As he makes his way through the stone halls of Erebor, Bofur whistles a jaunty tune and enjoys the way it sounds when it echos off the walls. He's always been a particularly happy dwarf but today is an especially good day. For once he got to leave the mines early, mostly since he's been working into the night lately trying to get things cleaned up, so he's going up to see his Prince and whisk him away from his duties.

They had both been working their fingers to the bone lately trying to get Erebor ready for the rest of their people to move in. Surely even Thorin would agree that they both deserved at least one night of rest. Even if he didn't, it didn't really matter because Bofur planned on taking his Prince away from work for the night even if he had to throw the lad over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

As for Thorin, well, the miner was just going to hope that he could escape with Fili before their King noticed noticed his absence.

So Bofur walks up to where Fili's office was, hoping that the blonde was there so he didn't have to go searching too far for him. If he wasn't in his office then there was a pretty good chance that he would be in the throne room with his Uncle in a meeting and even Nori wouldn't be able to sneak Fili away without someone noticing.

The miner knocks on the door to the office before he cracks the door enough to poke his head inside.

“Fili?”

“What!” Fili barks from within, and from what Bofur could see, he had his head buried in a book with papers scattered in front of him. Once he steps inside, Fili raises his head and saw that it was Bofur, and instantly his expression softens to apologetic. “Oh, it’s only you. Come in.”

Bofur walks further inside Fili’s office with quiet steps, folding his arms behind his back. The prince sighs with frustration, closing the book with a thump and leaning back in his chair, snatching up a sheaf of papers. He ran his hand through his hair and Bofur gets the impression he had done the same motion more than a few times during the day, his normally smooth hair mussed. 

“I’ve been getting clerks and attendants stopping in all day today and I need to get these ledgers done for tomorrow. There’s so much left to do,” Fili groans to the papers as Bofur spies some letters sitting on the meeting table, gingerly shifting through them with mild curiosity, picking up some broken quills and moving empty bottles of ink. “Thorin has been nagging me all week to get them done, and as soon as I can sit down and work on them, I get bothered all day! Someone needs me for something, to sign this, check off that, write a letter for only Mahal knows what—I can’t get anything done!” 

Bofur listens wordlessly to Fili rant for a few minutes longer, walking around his desk and sitting on the edge, picking up trinkets and baubles, only half paying attention. When Fili finally sighs in resignation and scrubs his face with his hands, Bofur would have laughed but he feels sorry for his lover for being so aggravated. For the last couple of weeks he knew Fili was tied down and simultaneously pulled this way and that to help with the reconstruction of their home; there were so many things that had to be done, Bofur knew full well. And to be prince… it was a burden he thankfully didn’t have to bear. Fili had borne it wonderfully for the beginning, finding such purpose in helping and staying busy until the wee hours of morning, but now he could see it was finally chipping on him, little by little, until he was wrung out with stress. 

Bofur could feel it on the edges of his mind some days, too—they hadn’t made love in weeks, or anything remotely pleasurable. They were both simply too tired. And, Bofur had his share of duties, too; being the head foreman of the Western mines of Erebor, he worked most days dawn until dusk, often too tired to remember to eat. Bombur and his wife were not pleased one bit when they found out he had gone almost a whole day without a scrap of food. 

Fili rests his head on the back of the chair he sits in, closing his eyes and falling quiet. At this angle, Bofur could see the faint purplish marks beneath his eyes. If he could just pull him into his arms and relieve his stress and smooth his irritation, he would. Frustration didn’t sit on Fili’s shoulders well and Bofur only wanted to rid him of it, if only for a while.  
Thankfully, that could be easily done. 

He knew one sure-fire way to help the prince relax a bit, something that they both would enjoy. All he would have to do was convince Fili that he could stop working for only ten minutes while Bofur eased his burdens. Surely the fate of the kingdom could wait that long. Besides, it would be a benefit to everyone to have the heir prince stress-free, right?

With that decided he slips off the desk, making sure that he doesn’t take any papers with him, and leans in to press a light kiss to the prince’s neck. It’s about as much as they’ve been able to share over the past few weeks but he wants to test the waters. When he’s rewarded with a sigh and a gentle drooping of Fili’s shoulders, he leans in further and nuzzles against his lover, steadying himself by placing his hands are the armrests.

“Bofur, I have to work,” Fili sighs. Bofur gives him a noncommittal hum, running the tip of his nose up his throat until he can place another kiss just below his ear. Fili is caught between wanting to pull Bofur into his lap or pushing him away so that he can finish his work before he passes out on the desk. The last few weeks have been trying, though, full of longing looks... Instead of doing either, he just rests his hands on top of Bofur’s while he figures out what to do.

“Well, you can still work, I won’t get in the way,” Bofur purrs as he noses along Fili’s jawline. He’s grinning by the time he pulls away near the prince’s chin because he’s not lying; he won’t be in the way at all.

“You’re in my way now,” Fili scoffs, blue eyes studying the dwarf before him. Of course he knew that his lover was up to something, he just didn’t know exactly what yet.

“Am I? Oh, well, let me fix that then,” Bofur chuckles. He kisses Fili sweetly on the lips before he waggles his eyebrows and sinks to his knees between the prince’s legs. His smile takes up his whole face as he runs his hands over Fili’s knees and up his thighs.

His face heats up with the realization of Bofur’s plans. Immediately his heart is thumping in his chest and he can hear his blood thrum in his ears, his hands gripping the edges of the arm rests. Bofur only smiles sweetly and scoots closer inwards so he’s near between Fili’s knees. 

“B-Bofur… really… I--we can’t do this now,” Fili stammers, his mouth going dry. A part of him wants to get up and away from that mischievous smile, but a deeper, louder part was telling him to stay, to encourage him. _But he had so much left to do!_

“Can’t we?” Bofur counters, raising a brow slyly and Fili swears his heart stops for a second. Bofur is pulling his innocent yet seductive look that he knows Fili thinks is so damnably attractive and the effect it has on him. Before Fili can even so much as utter a word, Bofur is moving aside the front panel of Fili’s tunic and leaning forward to nuzzle his nose into his groin, smiling and nearly purring like a kitten as he does so. He starts kissing him through the fabric and Fili gasps for simply the proximity is close enough to make his arousal spike. Its ridiculous how easily Bofur can get Fili riled up at the moment, like a stripling for the first time, and deciding that his fate is sealed, Fili moves a hand from the armrest to grasp Bofur’s shoulder.

“Oh, Bofur…,” he sighs, biting his lip as the miner starts gingerly tugging at the laces, all the while humming and smirking like he was about to open a present. He glances up at Fili through his lashes and his eyes sparkle so vividly that the tiny voice that initially opposed this happening disappears entirely. Instead, the other, more lascivious voice increases tenfold and Fili couldn’t quite stifle it. 

Bofur makes quick work of Fili’s laces and before he even knew it, Bofur has Fili’s erection in his hand, gently gripping the hardening length and gazing at it in appreciation. Looking up at Fili again with that same lusty look, he starts pumping his loosened fingers around him, pressing his cheek to the soft, sensitive skin. Fili gasps abruptly and his hips jerk forward unintentionally but Bofur only hums a laugh. _He knows it, he knows he’s a damn tease_ , Fili thinks, biting his lip and suppressing the moan he wants to release; he doesn't want to humor him. 

Then, Bofur darts out his tongue and licks a tentative stripe up the length of him to the crown, and kisses the reddening head before sinking his mouth down. At this Fili couldn’t help a quiet whine, spreading his legs wider as Bofur swallows him. 

Bofur hums his approval around the hard length in his mouth, scooting forward to fully sit between his lover’s legs. The stone floor is hard on his knees but it’s worth the way Fili is biting his lip and moaning, wiggling in his chair. It’s been much too long since he has heard those noises. With a smirk, mostly mental since his mouth is full, Bofur sucks hard as he pulls off with a wet pop. Fili lets out a little whimper at the loss, hips flexing a little to try and chase that wonderful wet heat.

“Bo,” he gasps when the other dwarf presses the tip of his tongue into the slit. Bofur has to pause to take a deep breath because Fili doesn’t use his nickname often, mostly when they made love. So the use of his it had become synonymous with these intimate moments and it never failed to make his cock twitch in anticipation.

Which, Fili knows and had done on purpose if the lopsided grin on his face is anything to go by. 

Well, that wasn’t allowed since this was supposed to be him helping Fili relax and not about himself, so he renews his determination as he sets to work. Bofur takes only the crown of Fili’s cock in his mouth, suckling and using the tip of his tongue to give tiny kitten licks to the underside at the same time.

The sound of the prince’s head thunking back against his chair is immensely satisfying, so Bofur takes as much of his lover into his mouth as he can. He hums and swallows around his length, making Fili’s jaw drop open in a silent groan.

The prince’s face is flush with his arousal and he struggles between looking down to watch Bofur as he disappeared in and out of his mouth and keeping his eyes closed to let the pleasure wash over him. He purses his lips and reaches forward to take a handful of the back of Bofur’s hair, gently urging him deeper. As soon as he lets his body swallow all this enormous pleasure, there’s an abrupt knock on the door and the sound of the knob clicking. 

Fili nearly jumps straight up and out of his chair, his knees hitting the underside of the edge of the desk, and making Bofur accidentally gag. His face burns hotly and he leans over toward the papers, trying to accommodate Bofur’s head safety without revealing what was going on. 

“Fili?” It was Thorin. Of course it was Thorin. 

“Y-yes?” Fili coughs, and below him he could feel more than hear Bofur chuckling. And damn him! He still grasps Fili, his shoulders now awkwardly scrunched forward, but in this position he has perfect access. He barely has to bend forward at all. Knowing his advantage, he resumes and takes him as deep as he can until his nose is pressing into the curls at the base of Fili’s cock, swallowing around his girth. He sucks hard as he pulls off, pressing his tongue to the underside as he does, down to his stones.

At this Fili makes a loud ‘mmm!’ noise but covers it up with an awkward laugh, putting his hand to Bofur’s forehead to try and push him away. Voicing his retort, Bofur hums deeply. This time Fili swallows his groan but with much effort, a vibrating shiver rattling through him. He hates how good it feels when Thorin was _right there!_

Thorin blessedly hovers in the doorway, but he was only a few paces away from Fili’s desk, so it was still a very real possibility they could be found out, and yet Bofur didn’t pause. “Have you finished those ledgers? The meeting with the Lords is tomorrow.”

His eyes blow wide briefly for he has quite forgotten. Snatching up the sheaf of papers that had tables and names written on it (not the ledgers), he feigns that he had been working on them all along. “Oh, yes, of course, Uncle! I-I will have them--” Bofur takes this opportunity to kiss along the side of his cock, his tongue warm and wet. “FINISHED tomorrow!” he covers a loud moan that wanted to escape with an abrupt cough.

Thorin narrows his eyes at his eldest nephew. His face was unusually bright and his smiles too wide, coughing more often than what seemed necessary. He was reminded of the times he would have to check in on his nephews when they should have been doing their studies, but would find them making paper toys and throwing them at each other instead. 

Bofur wasn’t able to chuckle out right so he snickers to himself because he could only imagine what both Fili and Thorin’s faces looked like. His hands are hardly idle, however, using one to grip Fili’s hip and the other comes up to gently roll the prince’s stones between his fingers.

With his Uncle barely four paces away. 

It was late, and Thorin decides he doesn’t want to press the issue. He sighs heavily and accepts Fili’s strange behavior, leaving it for another day. “Good. Have them done,” he says gruffly, and backs out of the doorway, shutting it securely behind him.

Bofur sniggers to himself as soon as the door shuts. Fili swings his foot to knock into Bofur’s thigh. “Bofur! Mahal’s bloody beard! I swear, I’lllllll-- _ahhh_ , oh!” Fili starts but was interrupted by an abrupt wave of pleasure searing through him. 

After a few more bobs of his head and fingers on gripping the space his mouth couldn’t fit, Fili comes with a deep guttural groan, finally able to now that he and Bofur are alone, his fingers digging into the arm rests. The miner swallows everything down like he was given an offering, taking every drop. He pushes his boneless prince and his chair back with a sore and lopsided smile so that he can clamber out from under the desk. He sits on the edge of the desk while he waits for Fili to find himself again, a triumphant grin on his face. 

Bofur already knows that he’s in trouble for not stopping when Fili had tried to push him away earlier but he’s finding it very hard to be sorry about it. If anything he’s surprised that his lover was able to hide everything that was going on under the desk. Fili had always been the more vocal of the two, and to be quite honest, he was terrible at covering it up. He almost bursts out laughing with the idea that Thorin knew from his terrible cough cover-ups and the way he practically shouted at his uncle. 

_What a fine mess that would be. He would have my head and no mistake_ , Bofur thinks, his heart warming despite the possible outcome because Fili looks absolutely debauched. His cheekbones were flushed and his lips red from rubbing them together, his arms hanging loosely over the sides of the chair. 

He opens his eyes and Bofur chuckles, knowing the chiding look Fili was giving him. “Feeling alright, there, love?” He chortles even louder when Fili raised a terse brow.  
“I hate you,” he says with a huff, but shortly a smile blooms on his face. “Really. You giant arse. I’m going to get you back, I swear it.” 

Bofur guffaws, leaning downwards and putting his hands on Fili’s knees, bringing their noses just inches apart. “Oh, aye? A slap on the arse?” he mocks, teasing Fili for he still laid as limp as a dishrag. 

Fili blew his rebuke into his face in a puff of air. “More’n that. Lots more.” 

It was Bofur’s turn to raise a brow, suddenly very interested in what his prince could have up his sleeve. Maybe he should be worried about the mischievous glint in Fili’s eyes but he couldn’t bring himself to be.

“Promises, promises,” he _tsks_ and kisses the tip of his lover’s nose. Fili playfully bats him away, regaining some of his motor functions. Bofur laughs but doesn’t go too far.

“I really do have to get to work now. I told Thorin that the ledgers would be done by tomorrow,” Fili says but doesn’t actually make a move to get Bofur out of the way.

“Aye, I heard,” he replies with a chuckle. The miner leans forward to steal a kiss but Fili turns away in time so that Bofur ends up kissing his cheek instead of his lips. “This your pay back then? Not going to kiss me?” He asks with a raised brow and a smirk. It was hardly what he had been hoping for and if he was being honest it seemed like a slap on the wrists.

“Oh, that’s just the beginning,” he says and pokes the miner in the stomach, “Just wait, you’ll be sorry. Now off with you, I have to finish these and I’ll be home.” Fili does move Bofur this time, placing his hands on his lover’s hips and maneuvering him to the side. The prince is quick to pull his chair back up to the desk to make sure that Bofur can’t try anything else.

“I’ll see you at home then,” Bofur whispers hotly into Fili’s ear before kissing his cheek and leaving. He should throw him over his shoulder and take him back home with him but since the prince had promised Thorin that the ledgers would be done tomorrow, he didn’t want to be the cause of a harsh scolding.

He meanders his way home, not in any sort of rush since Fili would be working for at least a few more hours, feeling like he’s won. If all his lover was going to do was deny him a few kisses then he had gotten off light. Of course the next few days might not be completely enjoyable without getting his normal kiss quota but Fili would give in before too long, since in order to deny Bofur kisses he had to rob himself of them, too, and Fili did like to be kissed.

However, there had been the promise of more but Bofur wasn’t sure what Fili could come up with to hold up to that promise. He would end up having to wait and see, maybe it would be something less fun like doing the dishes or having dinner with Thorin and Dis. Not that he didn’t like having dinner with Fili’s family, he was just hoping that his ‘punishment’ would be something just for the two of them.

\--

A few more days pass, and Bofur still had not gotten one single kiss. And on top of that, Fili was fleeting and always spinning away from him before he could get a grip on him, throwing his challenging smile over his shoulder every time. Bofur thought it was a fun game at first, anxious to know why Fili was keeping an arms distance between them (even though Bofur could snag him in his arms in the middle of the night without much complaint), and also finding Fili’s playfulness a bit endearing. He was denying Bofur physical contact, but in his eyes, the miner could see the blatant desire and the fires that burned deep, and Bofur could read it easily for all the years he had looked into those blue depths. 

But yearning and lusty looks couldn’t keep a dwarf sated. By the fourth day, Bofur was positively itching to burst into the meeting chamber and pull Fili out to throw him into a closet, pressing him against the wall to have him right there in the dirtiest way possible. He developed quite the scenario, for it, too, in the middle of his own work day. He was supposed to be watching a crane lift a load of rubble but had gotten obviously sidetracked, and his assistant saw that faraway look in his eyes and shoved his shoulder. They laughed about it, but Bofur couldn’t shake the bubbling heat dissipating in his belly. 

And yet Fili still continued his scheme. He awoke early in the morning before Bofur could tell him to stay, and arrived home late into the night when Bofur was already snoozing. In between he hardly saw him at all. He saw Kili one morning and the younger prince absolutely sniggered with a growing blush on his face when he caught sight of Bofur. So, Kili knew what Fili was planning, it seemed, and yet Bofur wasn’t surprised. He started making his way to go interrogate Kili why on Mahal’s earth Fili was being such a little shite, but before he could even get halfway Kili slithered away into a corridor and Bofur couldn’t catch him. 

He starts feeling like a fun-deprived child and it was starting to wear on him. He starts wondering if Fili was planning anything at all or was simply upset with him, angry or disappointed or embarrassed beyond measure for putting him in such a delicate situation. Fili was a little irked at first in his office but then he seemed like he really didn’t mind since Bofur did such a good job on bringing him off, and they were still uncaught. Bofur can’t help wondering if Fili was keeping something from him, his true thoughts, since he has done so in the past to keep Bofur from fretting. 

Maybe he could make it up to him somehow? By giving Fili the same opportunity to make a complete lecher out of Bofur? He could get him something, too. Fili was like Bofur in the sense that he didn’t need new things, but his eyes did light up when he received tomes and scrolls to read, or beautifully crafted knives. Or he could give in and hand him a bottle of slick, undressing himself bare for Fili to do as he liked. He wouldn’t mind that, to be frank. 

He thinks up of a hundred and one things to do for Fili on his way home on the fifth night, so deep in thought that no one stopped him to say hello or to ask him how the mines were faring. As a well-known and particularly amiable fellow, Bofur was stopped at least three to five times on the way between the mines and his quarters every day, both ways. Not this night. In fact, he might have looked a little downtrodden and perhaps a bit sour to the others he passed, and not many dwarrows were apt to open that can of trouble. 

With a dejected sigh, knowing that he would be alone yet again when he walked inside, he opens the door and is suddenly yanked inside and slammed against the door. There’s no time to ask what’s going on before there’s a pair of lips pressing hard against his and Mahal he would know those lips anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture for this chapter: 
> 
> http://smuttypeaches.tumblr.com/post/86234314914/its-stressful-being-a-prince-luckily-bofur-knows


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smutty chapter... full of the smuttiest smuts xD enjoy!

It’s been days since they’ve kissed like this, so the first thing Bofur does is grab Fili’s hips to keep him from getting away again. He doesn’t miss the fact that his lover isn’t wearing a tunic and has the mind enough to trail his thumbs over his warm skin.

Fili hums into the kiss and at that moment Bofur thinks he’s going to try and squirm away to keep up his pattern over the last few days, but the prince actually pushes closer to him. The fear and doubt that he had been carrying dissipates the longer he’s stuck between the door and Fili’s hard body. Maybe he should at least stop and make sure that the blond wasn't truly mad at him... but with a roll of his hips, Fili gets Bofur to decide that can wait until later.

Besides, they wouldn't be kissing like this if his actions from a few days ago hadn't been forgiven.

The kiss goes on for so long that Bofur has to pull back when he starts to feel his lungs burn with lack of air. The view he gets is well worth breaking it, his prince’s face remaining just a few scant inches away, their breath mingling as they panted. Fili’s cheeks are dusted pink and his blue eyes filled with promise and maybe a speck of doubt as he pulls his lower lip between his teeth to worry at it.

It’s all for show, however, and Bofur only figures it out once his eyes are glued to his lover’s lips and Fili smiles when he notices. It doesn’t matter, he loves when Fili does that, it only makes him want to kiss him and lick over the spot where teeth had sunk into his flesh.

He decides to do just that since they're at least on kissing terms again, running the tip of his tongue over Fili's bottom lip while one hand cradles the back of his neck. Bofur is absolutely going to take advantage of being kissed again and holds his lover as close as he can, for as long as he can.

This time it's Fili that pulls away, but he doesn't go far, trailing kisses from the corner of Bofur's mouth, along his jawline, and down his neck until he gets to the collar of his tunic.  
The miner melts a little when he feels Fili gently sucking on his skin and he's half tempted to try and keep his head there until there's a deep mark that wouldn’t fade for days. A pair of hands have managed to worm their way under his many layers and as they travel up his stomach to his chest and back down again he decides that can wait until later too.

“You look tired, love, we should get you to bed,” Fili whispers hotly against his ear and for a second Bofur was about to protest that he is absolutely not tired, but then there are fingers tracing just barely under the waistline of his breeches. Right; despite how the last few weeks have been for them, they can indeed do other things on their bed besides sleeping.

When he pulls away completely, Bofur follows, not wanting to be too far from what he's been denied for so long. He presses himself against Fili's back and wraps both arms around his middle, taking the opportunity to kiss the back of his neck and along his shoulders and wherever else he can reach.

It’s not the easiest way to walk but they do get into their room without incident, laughing the whole way and stumbling between each other’s ankles. Fili manages to turn himself around so they can resume kissing, trying to pull at the laces to get Bofur out of his clothes. The miner is more than happy to help, letting his hat and coat and heavy belt fall to the floor while the blond unties just enough of the knots to get his tunic over his head without getting it stuck.

Bofur returns the favor and helps Fili out of his breeches which are tossed with the rest of their clothing. For a moment he’s happy just to look over the naked body that he’s been missing for so long before he’s maneuvered to the bed, Fili’s hands gripping his hips and smiling with as much enthusiasm, a bright twinkle in his eye.

Bofur easily lays down on the bed, grinning and beckoning Fili forward with a curling finger, his heart pounding in his chest in such anticipation, he was almost reminded of how nervous he was their first time together. It certainly felt like it; his skin shivering with want of warmth from his prince, to feel his hands, drawing such pleasure from him. 

It was exhilarating when Fili finally crawls forward, Bofur inching upwards toward the pillows, and sank his mouth to his neck in a wet, heavy kiss, his rough hands sliding up his flanks and counting his ribs. Bofur sighs airily, almost dreamily, and wraps his arms around Fili’s waist, running his hands up his smooth back, up into his soft hair, bending a leg up to draw Fili closer. The prince kisses slowly down his collarbone to his chest, dragging his nose in the thick curls of black hair that covers it, breathing the scent of his skin and smiling.

To be truthful, Fili almost yearned for this more than Bofur, for he had to wait for the opportune moment after he devised his plans. How quickly he wants to finish those plans! But no, he had to make Bofur wait, he had to draw it out, build up to this moment, tease him, and in doing so, deprive himself. Now that he was here and they were naked, bare and tangled and close, Fili’s body thrums in elation and excitement. He moves to kiss Bofur and accidentally crashes their teeth together because he forgot he was still grinning. The dark-haired dwarf hums a laugh into his mouth, grasping him closer affectionately, and running his calf along Fili’s thigh to hopefully try and bring his hips downwards so they can be slotted together perfectly. 

Fili licks into Bofur’s mouth languidly, reaching towards the pillows while his lover was distracted, and kisses him deeper as his other hand coaxs the miner’s arms from around his shoulders, taking his wrists in the one hand. Before Bofur realizes what he was doing, Fili sits up abruptly, quick as an arrow, and binds his wrists together to tie them to a bar in the headboard. 

Bofur furrows his brows and looks upwards at exactly what Fili had done, the red silk notifying him that he was bound when he shook his arms, and looks back to the sniggering prince sitting between his legs. “What… Fili!” Bofur yelps, a little unsettled that he couldn’t move his hands to touch him when he moved to do so, and only a little surprised that Fili would even do such a thing. Being tied up in the bedroom was a topic only briefly discussed, a few months ago, when both were slightly drunk after a bout. Fili had almost fallen off the bed and Bofur joked about tying his legs and arms down to keep him still, and Fili had looked at him intensely before bursting into a laugh, shrugging it off. Bofur might have asked what that look was about, if his blush wasn’t tell-tale enough, but then his stomach growled something fierce and they went to find food, and the joke was forgotten. Only later did he remember while he was working, and thought that he wouldn’t mind being tied down himself, and then Fili goes and does this like he knew! 

“Oh, don’t look so surprised, Mister Bofur,” Fili drawls, his hands trailing up and down mine-hardened thighs as he tilts his head to the side, his hair loose around his wide shoulders. “You thought me avoiding you for the last few days was your punishment, aye?”

“Yes!” Bofur squeaks, then blushes from sounding so ridiculous. “I thought that was all!”

Fili chortles. “Well, you thought wrong. This is it, my love. I’m going to make you scream for me, make you howl my name until your throat is hoarse,” he leans closer, his stiff erection bobbing into Bofur’s sight, his lip curling in a smirk that Bofur suddenly had the urge to bite. “I’m going to make you feel so good you’ll think you entered our Father’s Halls. And then more after that.”

Fili’s voice is dark and husky and it sends a shiver of arousal right into Bofur’s cock, but then he realizes that he couldn’t do anything about it. Fili was in utter control now. He could do whatever he liked, however he liked, and a part of Bofur grew nervous at that, but then… Fili was the best lover he ever had. And he knew that if he didn’t like what he was doing, Fíli would stop with no questions asked. Additionally, he knew of the things he could do with his mouth, his hands, and those fingers… he is in good care, and at that, he smirks. 

“Sounds pretty punishing. Whatever will I do?” Bofur says, wiggling his bound hands as Fili spreads his thighs. 

“Nothing. You can’t do anything about it,” Fili replies matter-of-factly with a teasing tone, a curt brow raised that had Bofur’s blood stirring (that eyebrow meant many things, but in this situation, its promises were good). “And that’s just how I like it,” he purrs against his knee before sinking his lips to Bofur’s skin and trailing his tongue down to the inside of his thigh, growing more acutely sensitive as he got closer to the apex of his legs. 

All Bofur can do is watch with rapt attention and try to twist his wrists to see if he could wiggle his hands free. After days of Fili constantly dancing out of his reach, all he wants to do is drag the prince up and run his hands over the skin that he had been denied. The silk, however, despite its delicate appearance, holds strong against his tugging.

Fili had watched his lover struggle, sucking a small mark on the inside of Bofur's thigh as he did, and was pleased to see the ribbon hold. He'd debated for a long time about using something else to hold his strong miner but the idea of using rope for their first time like this unsettled him. More importantly he didn't want Bofur to get rope burns on his wrists because the Prince knew that his lover would squirm.When Bofur's eyes meet his again, he can't help but grin wickedly. There was no doubt that his lover wasn't going to stop fussing to try and get loose so he would have to give him something else to focus on.

Fili spreads Bofur's thighs a little more, the miner deciding to cooperate for the moment, and he runs his tongue along the inside of his thigh and up to his hip. The prince completely bypasses Bofur's growing erection, making the miner growl.

"Don't tease," he says. Fili only grins wider in response, Bofur can tell him not to tease all night but that's just what he had planned.

While he licks and nips at the skin of his lover's hip, Fili's fingers trail up along Bofur's side. His touch ghosts over a ticklish spot which makes the other dwarf flinch, trying to get away from his fingers. Fili chuckles but moves his hand up to card through the hair on Bofur’s chest, deciding that he can always exploit the ticklish spots later. Right now he's on a mission.

Bofur moans as the prince's thumb sweeps over his nipple, the muscles in his arms flexing as he tries again to pull his hands free. It's still useless but he momentarily forgets his fight with the ribbon when he feels just the barest of licks against the underside of his hard length.

When he looks down his body to see Fili's face so close but only grinning back up at him, Bofur can't help but to try and move his hips. Silently asking for _more, now, Fili please_. His lover only takes the smallest amount of pity on him, giving his cock tiny kitten licks up to the tip before placing a quick kiss there.

Bofur lets his head fall back when he realizes that giving the prince his best pleading look isn't helping at all. His heart beats loud in his chest as he just waits, looking at the red silk like it was the bane of his existence and the light of his life. As much as he wants to touch Fili in return, it was exciting to be made to just lay back and enjoy what his younger lover was doing. If this was his punishment, he was quite happy about it. 

His internal debate over the pros and cons of being tied up is erases from his mind when he feels a wet heat around the head of his erection. He shouts and his back arches to try and push deeper into Fili's mouth but he's pinned down with one of the swordsman’s strong arms. Bofur lifts his head off the pillow enough to look down and catch Fili's blue eyes looking back up at him.

The prince's mouth might be a little too full to grin at the moment but his eyes convey that same amount of mischief. Bofur moans as Fili hollows his cheeks and starts to take more of him into his mouth, lips stretched in an obscene and beautiful way around his girth.

Fili takes his time swallowing down as much of Bofur's cock as he can, his eyes never once leaving the miner's face. His mouth is hanging open as he pants and watches, completely entranced with what is happening. Fili adjusts himself on his knees, causing his hair to fall from his shoulders as he moves, the ends tickling the skin on Bofur’s thighs. Bofur’s breathing hitches because damn it, its so unfair that Fili is so beautiful and he’s unable to touch him. He continues bobbing his head, steadying himself and from Bofur pushing too deep by placing his palms on the smooth skin between his lower hips. 

Fili’s eyes slip closed as a rush of pleasure races through his abdomen to between his legs, enjoying Bofur’s taste far too much, hot and heavy in his mouth. Bofur keens and he twists his head just a bit to the side to elicit that sound one more time, and then another. He traces one gentle finger below his cock to his stones, taking them and rolling his fingers ever so softly but with enough firmness for it to be enjoyable. 

“Damn it, Fili,” Bofur huffs, moving a leg further out sideways. Fili chuckles a little from the way the blush is creeping up Bofur’s chest to stain his cheeks a delightful, pretty crimson. Bofur’s hair is a touch mussed from moving his head between his arms and his breath is coming in short little pants and it makes Fili absolutely desirous. He is so beautiful this way, just as he had planned, but he debates whether to follow his plans exactly. He could just jump right to it, and Bofur would be none the wiser… but this teasing is too much fun. 

“Do you like that?” Fili asks huskily, his lips dragging along his shaft as he wraps his other hand around the base of him, grasping his stones a little more firmly, and prodding the sensitive skin behind. Bofur purses his lips tight and moans in his throat, his brows coming to knit together as he shifts his hips in circles. 

“Oh, gods, yes. Yes, Fili, I do, please, just…,” he whines a little, then clamps his mouth shut, turning more red. Bofur had no idea he could make those sorts of noises, the ones Fili makes when he fucks him, but the look in Fili’s eyes is full of lust and determination so he supposes he doesn’t sound ridiculous. And damn it all feels so good, he can’t possibly begin to stop himself. 

“Just what?” Fili asks, kissing Bofur’s hip, then softly suckling to smooth it away with his tongue. He moves again to swallow Bofur down before he could reply, making the miner nearly squeal and squirm in his restraints. 

“Ohh!” Bofur calls out low and loud, his toes curling. “I’m going to come if you don’t fuck me right now, Fili, I swear it,” he manages to say through more moans as Fili laps at the underside of him and simultaneously prods the stretch of skin between his center and his stones. Its starting to become too much, he can feel the coil of heat tighten in his abdomen and the base of his spine, his pleasure quickly approaching him. 

And this is what Fili had waited for, this exact moment, for days. He removes his hand from his stones and withdraws his mouth, only keeping his other hand in a light grip around his cock. He sits up with a terribly devious smile on his face that’s too casual for the moment, and tosses his hair over his shoulder in sheets. Bofur cracks his eyes open to see what the sudden release is all about, only to see Fili grinning at him. Oh, so he has more ideas? What else does he have up his sleeve? Bofur furrows his brows and tries looking irked but knows it only comes off as curious to Fili. He leans up and over him, steadying himself with his hand in the bed on either side of his ribs, and softly kisses Bofur on the mouth. 

“I’m feeling a little dirty from today, and a bit sore. I think I’ll take a bath, if you don’t mind,” he says with a certain curl to his lips and a twinkle in his eye that makes Bofur’s heart turn in his chest and making him a little blindsided. Only when Fili moves off the bed to strut around it to the bathroom does he realize that Fili was just being an arsehole. 

“Wh-... What! Fili! You can’t just--Fili!” Bofur calls after him, rattling his arms in the ribbon restraint and trying to sit up. Fili only smiles as he closes the door behind him, leaving Bofur alone with no with no relief for his aching cock in sight.

He wants to call out to the other dwarf and beg for him to come back but he know no matter how much he does just that, Fili probably isn't going to come back out any time soon. It hits him then that the four days that his lover denied him even a single touch was probably only part of his punishment for continuing to suck the blond off when his uncle came into his office. Being left tied to their bed to wait for his lover was the other part of his punishment.

On one hand he has to congratulate Fili on originality and the fact that Bofur had never seen this coming. When he walked through the door earlier he thought he had been completely forgiven.

On the other hand he was hard enough to drill through diamond and he wasn't about to just let Fili win without at least a little resistance.

With a new sense of determination, Bofur sits up as best as he can to look around their room for something to cut the ribbon with. The ribbon was probably loose enough for him to roll over and grind into the bed to his completion but he wants to see Fili's face when he walks out and realize that he had foiled his nefarious plan.

It seems, however, that his prince thought this through, because there isn't anything sharp within his reach, the small knives that can be usually found on the nightstand are very conveniently on the other side of the room. Even all of his carving tools have been very neatly put away on his workbench.

With an annoyed huff, Bofur tries to figure out what his next plan is all the while Fili is soaking in a nice hot tub of water, congratulating himself on a job well done.

Bofur pulls on the silk ribbon that binds his hands, noticing now that it's a little looser than it had been before. Maybe it was the material it was made out of or the fact that Fili hadn't tied the knots too tight to begin with, but it seems all his pulling had started to undo it. With a wicked smirk at the door to the bathroom, imagining that Fili could feel it, he starts trying to pull just one of his hands out of the confines of the ribbon.

He works his fingers between the skin of his wrists and the silk, pulling at it to try and loosen it while simultaneously trying to pull a hand out. It takes Bofur a few minutes, which feel like an eternity since he's trying to get out before Fili comes back, but he does eventually manage to slip one hand out of the ribbon.

The skin of his wrist and hand are tinged pink with the effort of pulling it out of the bind but it hardly matters since he's unharmed. What matters right now is that he has a hand free and can get himself off despite Fili's efforts to prevent it.

His free hand wraps around his aching erection and a small hiss escapes his lips at the contact. It's not as if Fili's mouth had been there a little while ago but that image is still fresh in his mind. Bofur starts to pump his fist over his length, imagining that Fili was still so expertly sucking him off. The miner doesn't even bother to try and keep quiet, he wants his prince to see him as he comes and realize what he'd done.

He's not going to need much more before that happens, and while he tries to always be honest he really hadn't been exaggerating when he told his lover that he was just about come. Bofur pumps his fist faster, twisting his wrist like Fili would do if it was his hand instead. Broken moans and gasps spill from his mouth as he works himself closer, hoping that the louder and dirtier he sounds the faster that he'll have some company.

With a squeeze and a flick of his thumb over the tip, Bofur comes over his stomach with a shout. His body stills in pleasure as the final drops drip out over his hand, and while his eyes are still closed he smiles a little dazedly. And when he hears the splashing of water and what sounds like Fili falling on his arse in the bathroom, he can’t help but chuckle to himself for foiling the prince’s plans utterly. 

The door to the bathroom slams open and Fili is standing there practically dumbfounded at Bofur sprawled out on the bed wantonly, come on his stomach, and smirking like his coffers were bursting with gold (which they were, actually, but that’s beside the point). His mouth drops open realizing that Bofur had gotten a hand loose and pulled himself off to spite him, and at that a little flame of retribution sparks. Slowly, he puts his hands on his half-damp hips and smiles at Bofur with promises of a counter-attack, and the miner knows it but continues his self-righteous smirking anyway. 

“I win,” Bofur says and Fili can’t help but snort for how utterly wrong he is. He waves his free hand with his cock softening on his belly, tilting his head in this way that incites a lick of heat in Fili’s belly but he ignores it. 

“No, I don’t think so,” he replies casually, drops of water falling down his shoulders and catching on the small of his back, dripping down his arms and chest in small streaks. He strides confidently and with his chin notched upwards around the bed and somehow in the way he does it makes Bofur feel shrunken. The prince is colored a golden hue from tip to toe, a sheen coating his skin like he had bathed in oils, shining off his rounded muscles and displaying the movements all too well. He marvels at him a bit stupidly, his mind wiped clean of all further teases and retorts, and he simply watches him. It feels like he was seeing Fili again for the first time, like his head wasn’t really his own anymore and his eyes were fixated on the prince, roving wherever he went like a man possessed. 

It was probably Fili’s whole idea all along, to get Bofur almost metaphorically kneeling for him, but it was only a little thought in the back of Bofur’s mind, and he frankly disregarded it. 

The prince gets closer to the edge of the bed and his fragrance wafts around him like an aura, one that Fili hadn’t used for a while. The smell brought back the last time he had employed the fragrant oil, when Bofur had walked into the bathroom while Fili was washing, and one kiss lead to another and another and before he knew it, Bofur was getting yanked into the tub with his clothes on. They made love nearly all that night, the fragrance lingering in Fili’s hair for days afterward, but he hadn’t used the bottle since. 

The golden prince smiles at Bofur like he knew his thoughts, still a little devious but yet something special just for him. 

“Since you made my plans go awry,” Fili starts, breaking Bofur from his reverie. “I must do something about it.” 

Bofur groans only softly when Fili ties his wrists back up, tighter this time, less fearful of cutting off his bloodflow. If he were to make his hands purple, then that would be his fault, Fili decides. He takes a cloth from the nightstand that’s usually there, replaced daily by the maids, and cleans Bofur’s stomach off for him. 

“Hmmph,” Bofur huffs. “Could have done that myself, but, well.”

Fili smiles in a laugh and turns to go to his large dresser of clothes. After rifling around he finds what he was looking for, returning to the bedside with a smaller ribbon. It was one he would use to fasten a tunic but he had untied it free from the garment for his purpose. 

“Going to tie my toes too?” Bofur jests, wiggling his ankles, and Fili laughs, his favorite, lyrical laugh that makes the miner’s heart flutter all over again. 

“Not yet,” Fili says quietly and puts the ribbon aside. He runs his fingers through his hair, flicking drops of water on the rugs, and sighs when tingles shiver down his spine. He drags his hands down his neck to his chest where he palms his pectorals, watching Bofur’s face melt from amusement to stark realization. He blushes a little and Fili delights in that, rubbing his fingers over his nipples, tilting his head to the side just so. He sees Bofur snag his lip between his teeth and he can’t help from feeling so special with his lover’s eyes focused on him and only him, everything else for naught. 

“You’re still due for a bit of punishment, love,” Fili says huskily, his eyes boring deep into Bofur’s darker ones, seeing the lust come alive again. It pushes him on further in his ministrations, closing his eyes so all he can feel are his rough hands trailing over his body, knowing that his lover is watching intently. His erection had abated a little when he had went to the bath, but now it is twitching back to hardness and he grows giddy at the thought of Bofur seeing it happen but unable to touch. 

He feels only minorly vindictive when he crawls on the bed catlike and lays at Bofur’s feet, bringing his hands down his belly. Fili palms his hips, his head turned to the side so he could see his lover’s face, the miner’s eyes watching his fingers tease the curls of brownish hair around his length, imaging his mouth watering for just the taste of him. He smiles as he takes himself in his hand, using his other to play with his stones, legs spread out wide and wanton, and says to Bofur, “Wouldn’t it be nice to touch?” 

Bofur purses his lips and his expression becomes almost childish as he pouts. “You know it would, you cheeky bastard.” 

Fili giggles and lets it morph into a sort of gasp when he traces the head of his length with his thumb, moaning softly as his pleasure increased and he hardened further. “Ohh, Bofur. If only… if only you almost didn’t get us caught by my uncle, your mouth could be on me even now. I would have let you.” 

Bofur grunts, his cock stirring alive again. He wouldn’t beg Fili to let him go, for it would only incite Fili’s mischief and prove himself right. “I would do that thing with my tongue you love so much. But, alas, I’m tied up.”

“I could get on my knees in front of you.”

“No, I’m okay just watching--as you seem to have planned so meticulously.” 

Fili turns his head to look at Bofur again and in his eyes is something less playful but the miner only raises his brows in mock defeat, a smile playing at his lips. Deciding he must take his methods further, Fili squeezes his fist just so around his tip and whines in that way he knows Bofur likes, keening and slow.

Bofur has to fight back an answering moan, loving and hating the noises spilling from Fili. He clenches his fists tight instead of pulling on the silk binding his hands, trying to hide just how badly he wishes to be free. Even now he was a stubborn dwarf and he hardly wanted to give into his lover so easily. Maybe in the end Fili would win (if he kept going like this he would definitely win) but for now Bofur just keeps quiet and watches Fili.

Fili is just as stubborn, though, if not more so, and he has more tricks up his sleeve to get what he wants. He holds Bofur's gaze as rolls his hips into his fist, biting his lip and whining low in his throat. Bofur's eyes flick down for a second before coming back up, his jaw tensing with the visible effort to not relent. 

With that in mind, Fili gives him a small grin before he rolls his hips again but much slower this time. He lets his head fall back, still-drying hair falling over his shoulders, and exposing the long line of his neck.

Bofur doesn't know where to look. He could continue to watch Fili's hips move sinuously, wishing his hands could be there instead, or he could take in the sight of the neck that he so longed to kiss. It was maddening that he couldn't touch and even more so that he was helplessly tied up and Fili was refusing to touch him.

"Fili, please," he says just barely above a whisper. Maybe he should be a little ashamed that it hadn't taken Fili long at all to get what he wanted but right now he's hard again and he wants to feel his lover against him, inside him. 

"Not yet," Fili replies, a triumphant smirk on his face with hooded eyes. Bofur is about to ask him why not when the blond shows him the extra piece of ribbon that he had gotten earlier. He watches carefully as the ribbon that matches the one around his wrists is carefully tied around his leaking cock and behind his stones.  
Bofur gives Fili a questioning look as it's pulled tight, but not uncomfortably so, and he makes it into a bow. He wasn't sure what that would do though his lover seemed to enjoy the sight.

"Like a pretty little present," Fili chuckles as he makes the bow nice and straight. Who knew the prince would have such a talent for making a simple bow so pretty.

"’M not little," Bofur gruffs halfheartedly and kicks a foot out to smack Fili. His lover just laughs and crawls on his hands and knees until he's hovering just above him.

"Definitely not," Fili hums. Bofur flexes his hands against the ribbon, wanting to be free to pull the other dwarf down against him but it's useless. Fili continues to hover, silently gloating while he decides what to do next. Bofur is completely at his mercy and there are so many things he wants to do.Sure, they had teased each other in the past, and it had always been fun, but now Bofur's hands were tied. If the trick with the other piece of ribbon worked too, they could be here for a long time.Fili smirks as he goes in to kiss his love properly, only to move at the very last second to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth and then another at his jaw. Bofur starts groaning because he’s catching onto Fili’s game, and the prince can’t help but laugh heartily against his cheek.

“Alright, alright,” Fili smiles, and when he finally kisses Bofur full on the mouth, he doesn’t miss the heated and pointed look he gives him. He still laughs somewhat into the kiss and before he even parts Bofur’s lips, the miner was already melting into him, seemingly having forgiven him. 

Fili softly kisses Bofur’s lips open, dipping his tongue inside and kissing him deep and languorously for long minutes, his hands laying on his sides where he rubs his fingers in smooth circles, marveling in how he could feel his chest expand. Bofur sucks at his lips hungrily and kisses him harder, bringing his knees up to fence Fili in against him. In answer, Fili drags a hand down between them, feeling Bofur’s abdomen flutter when he took them both in a firm grip. Bofur gasps abruptly, his lips snagging on Fili’s mustache, and screws his eyes shut. Fili cracks his eyes open just a bit to watch Bofur’s cheeks and nose flush with a groan when he pumps his hand, a small noise escaping his throat. He moves his grip down slowly, pauses, and back up again just as leisurely. 

“Ohh, Fili,” Bofur says tightly, trying to look down the length of his nose to see for himself, bucking his hips weakly upwards for more. At this, Fili releases a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and moves his hips again with Bofur’s. 

The arm that holds him up on the bed trembles when a hot course of arousal sweeps through him, so he pushes himself onto his knees for better balance. This angle allows him the best view, naturally, as his lover writhes beneath him, all angular lines and dark hair, hips swivelling, chest heaving, and his face so openly flushed. Bofur’s heels were comfortable against the back of his thighs when his lover pushes his hips forward again, his cock a heavy heat in his grip against his own aching length, an ache that he sought release from. 

Fili reaches over to the nightstand briefly for a small bottle, and uncorks it with his teeth. “Yes, that’s better, isn’t it? So.. so good,” Fili mutters when their cocks were slicked and wet, and when they pump into Fili’s fist, they both groan. 

Fili makes a few more intervals before releasing his grip, instead opting to cover his lover’s stones with his palm and stroke his fingers along the stretch of skin before his center, the oil making it slick. Bofur’s thighs quiver as he parts them further, Fili’s free hand insisting, holding his knee up, and a low keening whine rattles his throat. 

“Put your fingers in me, now, oh please, Fili,” Bofur asks, his hands holding onto the ribbon tightly. Fili glances up at him and sees how hard he bites his lip, his hair wisping across his forehead and he hears how fast he breathes. His lip curls in a smirk, pressing his palm a bit. 

“Are you ready?” he asks cautiously, knowing full well that Bofur was indeed ready by the way he was moving his hips downward to make Fili press harder against him. He was just being cheeky and he knew it, but he loves the way Bofur’s brow furrow and how he looks at him then, eyes dark with need and a hint of amusement. Warmth swirls in his chest when Bofur smiles at him, breathy and loose but still so utterly charming, framed by his dark beard. 

“Yes. I’m ready for you, Fíli. Will you?” Bofur’s voice lilts like a song as he presses his heels further so Fili’s cock jumps against his, laying on his belly. “Please?”

"As you wish," Fili purrs and he sinks a single slicked finger deep into Bofur. The other dwarf's eyes flutter shut while a moans vibrates from deep within his chest. Fili watches the bliss sweep over his face before Bofur realizes that the single finger isn't enough or that it's not moving.

Bofur fights back a whine as he tries to roll hips to get the movement he craves. Fili watches and takes a moment to take in all the little details of his lover before giving in. He moves the single digit slowly in and out of Bofur, wanting to prolong his teasing as much as he wanted to be careful. Bofur was a dwarf and hardly made of glass but that didn't mean they should rush through preparations.

The miner groans long and deep as his hips still, soaking up the blessed friction and the added sensation of Fili nibbling along his collarbone.

"More," Bofur growls, hips rolling down again looking for what he needs. Fili tuts against his flushed skin, stilling his finger.

"Use your manners," the prince purrs and that gets a glare from Bofur and a retaliatory thrust up of his hips, dragging their hard cocks together nicely. Fili moans but two can play at that game so he mirrors his movements. They slide together just as easily as they had before and Fili moves his finger, only faster now.

Bofur gasps beneath him, greens eyes going hazy as he reaches up for another kiss that Fili is eager to give. It's mostly tongues and lips with a hint of teeth dragging across his lower lip as he pulls away.

"Please," Bofur breathes just above a whisper and Fili kisses his throat before slowly adding in a second finger. The miner's eyes roll into his head and it drops between his bound arms at the addition. Fili nuzzles into his throat, waiting until he’s comfortable and running just the tip of his tongue over the heated skin.

They've been together long enough now that sometimes they don't need words to communicate, but the way Bofur wiggles his hips on his fingers is a big hint as to what he wants. Fili doesn't ask him to say please again, fearing that at this point that he might actually get kicked off the bed. He chooses to pump his fingers steadily in and out, questing for the spot that will makes things even better.

Bofur's back arches into him when he does, his chest heaving like he's just run around the mountain. His hips grind against Fili's, seeking out just a little more friction. The prince responds in turn and soon they're writhing against one another.

"Fili," Bofur whimpers and he knows that particular sound better than any. His body tenses beneath him, and there's the telltale gasp but instead of a hot sticky mess between them, there's nothing.

Bofur looks down his nose like a confused child that's just had their favorite treat stolen from them. Fili only grins and watches as his lover puts the pieces together. There's a brief moment of realization but before Bofur can ask any questions, Fili is moving his fingers and hips in tandem, making both of them moan.

Bofur is still trying to understand what happened when Fíli pushes his fingers in again deep enough to prod his sweet spot, and then he forgets completely, impossibly more aroused than before. The prince kisses him hard and heaves his hips in a long, slow motion that has Bofur groaning and pressing into him, searching eagerly for more friction.

Fili’s beard is rough on his lips and his chest is heavy on his, but it only adds to the sensations that are pooling madly from his hips to his head. 

“Bofur,” Fíli sighs ardently, furrowing his brows and in tandem they groan low in their throats. Tentatively, Fíli prods forward a third finger and Bofur nods eagerly, his eyes livid and more bright that Fíli had ever quite seen him. 

Fíli’s free hand is questing aptly from Bofur’s waist to his neck, pausing every now and then on his chest to pebble either nipple delicately, his mouth dropping kisses across Bofur’s jaw and shoulders. Bofur himself lies back and savors the attention, doing what he can in returning affections with the backs of his calves and his mouth, rolling his hips into his hand to convey it how amazing it felt. But, what would make it even better…

“Fili, love, I-I can take you, now, please, ohh--mmm,” Bofur nearly whispers, his breath coming in short gasps. 

Fíli grins against Bofur’s neck and his beard almost tickles the sated pinkish skin. “Aye? So polite now, I like that.” When he raises his head he winks and Bofur rolls his eyes, making the prince laugh heartily, humming down through to the bed. “Oh my heart, I do love you so.” 

Bofur tries to suppress his growing smile to seem impatient, but he finds he can’t quite stop himself when Fíli looks at him like that. He’s all blond hair and mischievous eyes but he’s glowing in that rare golden hue and Bofur is drawn to him like a bee to honey. 

“I love you also,” he replies softly, swiping his nose along his in a playful sort of way. “Can I have your cock now? I’m quite prepared, I’d say.” 

Fíli snorts at his humorous and lighthearted bluntness, and draws himself up to his knees. “Aye, but I still have time with you yet,” he retorts, a rough hand gripping his thigh briefly with a wide grin. 

Before Fíli can begin with his task once more, Bofur asks a little quietly if not timidly, “Can you loosen the ribbon a bit? My fingers are starting to tingle.” 

The prince reaches for them instantly with apologies for the tightness, even rubbing Bofur’s fingers to loosen the tingles. He smiles happily in thanks and says, “Alright, now you can get on with it.” They chuckle together for a moment before Fíli drops his mouth to Bofur’s. 

Their kiss is gentle and slow before Fili returns to teasing Bofur with flicks of his tongue against the other dwarf's along with his lips. He starts to pull away ever so slowly and Bofur follows him up wanting more until he can't raise his head any further. When Bofur stops Fili raises his head just tiny bit more so their lips are barely brushing and gives the miner a mischievous smile before he's ducks his head to nibble over his collar bone.

“Fili,” Bofur breathes against his temple, trying to roll his body up into the touch of the hand that's trailing down his chest and stomach. Just as he starts to hope that maybe Fili will untie the ribbon around his hard length, the blonde goes around his erection and his hand goes back down between his legs.

“I'm plenty prepared,” Bofur groans as Fili pushes three fingers back inside him, unable to help the way his hips move to try and get those fingers deeper. He wants more than just fingers though and growls a little at slight disappointment that Fili's length isn't buried deep inside him.

“Aye, but I said I wanted to make you scream for me and howl my name if I remember right. You've done neither and I love to hear you shout my name,” the prince answers with a smirk. Before Bofur can try to formulate any reason why they should just skip to the main event now, Fili lowers his mouth to one of his nipples and licks while his fingers sink and hit the spot deep inside.

The miner gasps loudly and his back arches. He doesn't hear the low chuckle Fili gives over the noise he makes but he feels it vibrating against his skin. The prince doesn't stop working his fingers in and out of Bofur as he kisses his way down the strong body beneath him, stopping only to suck the faintest of marks into his skin.

Bofur keens at the pleasure racing up his spine and the tiny sharp sensations from the marks Fili is leaving. When he opens his eyes – not realizing that he'd closed them – he sees Fili's face poised just above his cock. With a wicked smirk the other dwarf leans down and takes just the head into his mouth.

“Fili!” Bofur cries out as the prince licks and sucks like he's enjoying his favorite treat, fingers still moving within him. He's caught between trying to push down onto those fingers for more or trying to thrust up to get more of himself into the warmth of Fili's mouth. The miner whines his frustration and gives aborted thrusts in both directions as he tries for more either way.

Thankfully he doesn’t have to do either for long because Fili abruptly gets onto his knees with a curl to his lips, putting his hands behind Bofur’s knees and pressing them upwards and out, bending him near in half. Bofur doesn’t have time to blush at the fact that Fili could see all of him entirely before the prince is lowering his mouth again, this time licking obscenely from his stones to his entrance. Bofur all but howls at the sensation of Fili’s wet and skillful mouth and the rough scratch of his beard on his thighs and cheeks, tossing his head back and squirming in his restraints. 

He feels his cock pulse again and his head spins but there is something lacking in the hot wave that fills his blood, and he hates and savors it all the same. Hates it because he just wants a damned release from all the pleasure, but savors it because it feels so good, this constant swirl throughout his body like he had been peaking for a good ten minutes, and Fili was making such an effort. Truthfully he was amazed that his lover hadn’t come yet, since he was often the first, and Bofur would have came several times by now if it hadn’t been for that clever and menacing ribbon. 

Fili prods his tongue into his entrance and Bofur hums delightedly, cracking his eyes open through the haze to smile at his beautiful blond lover between his legs, lathering him up. Fili’s eyes sparkle and Bofur imagines he would have smiled if he wasn’t currently preoccupied, but he had seen his smile and he would a hundred times more so he doesn’t mind the lack of it. Fili prods his tongue and works wonders with his lips, sucking and swirling at the sensitive pink ring, and when he raises his head Bofur sees his lips and beard are glistening both with saliva and oil. 

Excitement hammers through him when he sees Fili reaching for the oil bottle forgotten on the furs, biting his lip and smiling, wiggling his arms and flexing his fingers. Fili sees him, squirming like he was receiving desert, and a smile breaks onto his face and he blushes. “Oh, look at you. Giddy to take my cock, are you?” he teases, running a palm up and down the underside of his thigh, the other tugging oil onto his length.

“Yes! S’taken forever,” Bofur plays along, grinning wide. Fili chuckles warmly and leans down to take a kiss. He pulls himself back up onto his knees, moving Bofur’s legs so one ankle rests on his shoulder and the other he still grips in his large hand. With his free hand he holds himself, pressing the head of him onto Bofur’s entrance, smirking when he sees his lover’s eyes slip closed, only to tease the tip around the ring, up and down, sliding his length in the crevice and watching Bofur while he did so. 

He half expects Bofur to growl at him to get on with it when he was so close to getting what he had nearly begged for (nearly). But, to his surprise, Bofur’s mouth opens slightly and a gusty sigh passes through kiss-swollen lips, utter bliss on his face. Its a beautiful sight, Fili decides, one that he always desired to see when they coupled, and one that surely sends tingling shivers through his abdomen, and it doesn’t fail this time. However, at the moment, he wants to see a different sort of expression, so while Bofur was lulled in his pleasure, he thrusts deep into him without warning. 

Bofur's expression goes from lulled pleasure to surprised gasp in an instant. His back arching off the bed while his mouth drops open in a loud gasp that morphs into a moan. There's a moment that the prince worries that maybe he'd hurt the other dwarf but Bofur uses the leverage he has to try and spear himself further onto Fili's cock. The prince just watches for a moment as his lover eagerly tries to work the length inside of him before adjusting his grip.

In one fluid motion Fili pulls nearly all the way out of Bofur, pausing only for a moment to watch the rapid rise and fall of the other dwarf's chest, before plunging back inside. Both of their moans and grunts fill the room around them, sounding loud in the otherwise quiet space. Bofur moans long and loud, ending on a high note that excites Fili entirely, and for a moment the prince has to remember to breathe. Bofur never sounds like this, he knows, and Fili had brought him to this brink and practically tossed him over it. 

“How does it feel?” Fili asks gustily, watching Bofur’s brows disappear into the hair mussed across his forehead, then furrow, mouth gaping in a circle. 

“O-ohh, Fili…, F-Fili, so good,” Bofur barely stammers, seeming to string the words together in his head like he had quite forgotten how to speak. Fili was about to laugh and comment before Bofur wiggles a little and says with conviction, “Fuck me. Now.”

Fili grins but doesn’t move, Bofur’s hazy eyes opening to look up at him, obviously a tad irked Fili had not complied. The prince smiles still and pushes Bofur’s leg that was not propped on his shoulder upwards a little more, which makes him slide a little inside his lover, simply enjoying the sight.

“As you wish,” Fili says cheekily, and starts heaving into him, slowly at first until he builds to a fast pace, rocking into Bofur hard. Bofur gasps and moans along with the rhythm, tossing his head back between his arms. 

The sounds Fili manages to wring out of his lover are musical, joining with the steady beat of the soft creaks of the bed and the slap of his hips against his arse, along with Bofur chanting his name like a hymn. Fili switches between watching Bofur’s face and his cock sliding out and inside him, Bofur so perfectly stretched but gloriously tight around his girth. He was warm and pliant around him, moving his leg off his shoulder to spread his thighs, and Fili leans forward to fist his hands in the bed, taking Bofur’s mouth in a messy kiss to silence him for only a few moments. He moans into his mouth, now moving in slow deliberate thrusts while they can easily kiss and feel each other properly, Bofur wrapping his legs around Fili’s waist and crossing his ankles. 

Blearily, while he still has his wits about him, Bofur asks with a crooked smirk, “Do I have any punishments left, m’love?” 

Fili huffs a laugh, gusting warm across Bofur’s cheek, shining softly with sweat. “No, I have none left. This, you, feel too good to drag it out any longer. Ohh, y-you feel so good, my heart,” he replies, a broken moan escaping. 

“That’s a relief,” Bofur laughs, then turns his head to take Fili’s mouth again. 

A few moments pass and Fili gets an idea. He reaches up and unties Bofur’s hands from the headboard but they are still tied together and before Bofur can make it impossible for him to maneuver him how he planned, Fili turns the miner onto his stomach, his cock slipping out in the process. Bofur doesn’t complain, however, and instead seems to like the improvement, taking a pillow and stuffing it beneath his chin as Fili takes one and puts it beneath his hips to prop his arse up with knees apart. Fili knows Bofur enjoys being taken this way, his stomach to his back, and with his hands and cock tied, he hopes it makes it a little better. But, Fili cannot help but tease him a little more, sliding the length of his cock between his cheeks, loving the way Bofur wiggles back into him. He takes hold of himself and puts only the head of him into Bofur, pulls out, then goes in a little deeper and out again, and does this until he is finally seated in his lover. 

By this time, Bofur has felt his peak nearly three more times, moaning until his throat is hoarse, Fili kissing between his shoulder blades and across his shoulders. He pushes his arse up into Fili’s hips when he finally, _finally_ , starts thrusting into him again, and at this angle his spot is constantly being brushed against, and his head starts to spin. Fili lays atop him like he loves and he turns his head to kiss him, a little awkwardly but no less intoxicating. 

When Fili starts making those noises, hips faltering and twitching trying to keep up his pace, Bofur weedles out, “T-take the ribbon off, please! I want to come, come with you, Fili, I’m like to burst!” 

It doesn’t take a second time asking for Fili to reach under his hips and to pull the ribbon away, and as soon as he pulls it out from underneath him and Fili thrusts again, Bofur is lost in bliss. His body thrums in a warm white light, tingling and seizing him from his head to his toes in waves, washing over him in what feels like minutes. There’s broken moans somewhere but he doesn’t believe they are his because his breath is quite stolen from his chest, his mind buzzing in incredulity and amazement, so saturated in pleasure. Slowly, so slowly, he comes down, and faintly takes note of the seed dripping out of him and onto his thighs and the pillow, as well as the warmth on his belly. But, he registers quite well the weight atop him, his heavy Dwarf lover panting his life away in a sweaty mess, still inside him. 

Fili’s hair is half across his face and Bofur manages a tired smile as he brushes it away, turning his head to look at his lover’s face pressed into his shoulder. Fili hums in delight, smiling and wrapping his arms under Bofur’s biceps to hold onto his shoulders, nuzzling like a well fed cat into his skin. Bofur smiles as his heart skitters in his chest, already thudding away, knowing just how much in love he was with Fili, and to have it reciprocated in such an endearing way, after such intensity, was marveling to him. 

“Don’t fall asleep, now,” Bofur teases, able to pull his hands out of their bind without much difficulty, throwing the ribbon off the edge of the bed. What he feels belies his words because he is like to doze off now, so comfortable in the aftershocks, and Fili’s warm body atop his is always a pleasure. 

“No, no… but I am exhausted… and I have made a mess of you,” he replies, and they both chuckle mirthfully. 

“I’ve made a mess of myself. I don’t think I’ve came that much in a great long while,” Bofur hums, idly stroking one of Fili’s arms, his foot doing the same to a shin. 

Fili smiles and opens his mouth against his shoulder, pausing to think. “I… I hope you didn’t mind that ribbon around your cock. I never asked you about it, and I’m sorry for that,” Fili says, sounding far too sad and apologetic. 

Bofur shakes his head as much as he can pressed into the bed, huffing out an incredulous laugh. “I didn’t mind--don’t mind--now that I know what it does. I never thought I could be feeling pleasure like that, like I was peaking for minutes. It was incredible, Fili. I commend you for using it! I only wonder wherever you got the idea for it.”

At that Fili snorts, and without having to look at him Bofur knows he’s bashful to admit it. “I heard about it in a tavern. I brought the idea up to Kili and thought better of it, saying it was too much, but then he heartily recommended it,” Fili made a gagging noise as Bofur burst out laughing beneath him. “I don’t want to know what he gets up to with Tauriel. But, I was going to wait to talk to you about it until I saw you had brought yourself off while I was in the bath. I wanted to do it badly. And, by your review, I think I might like to try it sometime as well.” 

Bofur laughs suggestively as he decides it was time to readjust, turning to face Fili who took the cue and rolled off him, slipping out of him, and seed followed down his thighs as Bofur made his way off the bed. Walking on shaky legs, Fili laughing as he watches, Bofur went to fetch a wet cloth and clean himself down, using a table edge to hold himself up even as he laughed himself. The pillow Bofur had laid on was thoroughly soiled, so Fili just tossed it off the bed to deal with tomorrow, welcoming Bofur back to bed. Fili gathered Bofur into his arms and snuggled him close, kissing the top of his head and stroking his hands down his back as Bofur made himself comfortable beneath Fili’s chin, holding him close by the waist. 

“I’m definitely putting the ribbon on you next time,” Bofur says into Fili’s collarbone, smiling triumphantly and entirely sated. 

“I look forward to it, love,” Fili says, closing his eyes and sinking into a delightful sleep, tangled up with his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand the picture I have for this chapter is here: 
> 
> http://smuttypeaches.tumblr.com/post/116224484894/from-an-unfinished-fic-by-me-and-bofursbooty


End file.
